


it seems like there's no outside world beyond these four walls

by montysjasper



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: F/M, james is mentioned a bit, post S1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montysjasper/pseuds/montysjasper
Summary: Alyssa's surreally without James, in a police station.





	it seems like there's no outside world beyond these four walls

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired somehow, to write whatever this is. i'm not sure how police interrogations and whatnot work in britain so uh..this is just a possibly absurd/incoherent thing from my brain. 
> 
> i didn't proof read it extensively so i apologize for any errors.
> 
> also, the series isn't too fresh in my memory, i only went back to a few scenes in the last episode so sorry

Alyssa was sitting in a cold, metal chair in an awfully cold, dead looking room, her arms crossed over her chest, trying to retain some warmth. It was quiet, the only sounds being footsteps, phones ringing, basically just adult, police business ruckus outside of the room and the light buzzing of a plasma light above her.

She was antsy sitting there, not able to leave. Time seemingly dragging on longer and longer, what feels like hours are only mere minutes. _Tick-tock, Tick-tock._

The dyed-blonde haired girl tried to keep her focus on this room. The dullness of it all, the slight dust on the table in front of her, the stone walls keep her in, the transparent window across from her that she's seen on tv and in movies. Alyssa can't see what's on the other side of the window, just a reflection of her and her surroundings. She wonders if a detective or anyone is standing in front of it right now coldly observing her.

Then, in that moment the door clicked open. The same dark skinned woman dressed in a brown trench coat from earlier stepped through the door, with what appeared like a quite a large file in her hand.

“Oh, it's you," Alyssa bluntly expressing her bitterness, scrunching her nose.

She held her from going after James.

The faint yet vivid image of him running with the shotgun in his hand.

“James! James!" She can hear her own voice echo in her ears.

The commotion of the sirens and police behind her becoming mere background noise.

The only one that mattered to her was James. It was her and him against the world it seemed. Everyone's betrayed her, her parents, friends, Tony (she didn't like him a tiny bit but as a legal father figure, being decent towards her was the least he could've done). The few people James had let him down as well, it was the reason why he become who he was. It saddened Alyssa.

But it was the experiences James and Alyssa went through that turned both of them into who they are now—Alyssa being restrained, on her knees in the bothersome sand, almost unrecognizable with her hair and in her clothes, even in her own skin..and James, running from the police to uncertainty with a shotgun in his hand dressed in a floral shirt.

_Bang!_

She slightly jolted as if it was shot in this room, echoing against these dull brick walls.

Silence.

Deep in thought, the muffled yelling of a man reminded her where she was. She tucked a medium sized strand of her hair (that's covering the side of her face) behind her ear, blinking a few times.

She's at a police station for being an accomplice in a murder. Well, not that they can prove just yet. That's why James lied, that's why James hit her across the face with the butt of the same shotgun she used to assault the other Detective so, they could escape a few minutes previous, and started running away. Without her.

The female detective pulled out the available chair across from Alyssa, it screeching as it was dragged across the floor. Alyssa had to try her hardest to refrain from cringing as the horrendous sound attacked all her senses. And the lady sat down, with a look that adults give when they're about to question a child if they stole a cookie from the cookie jar except for the more drastic and obvious difference, this is about a killing. She feels small and oddly nervous, they know she was a part of it and she knows that they're aware of that.

"I realize I haven't been able to formally introduce myself. I'm Detective Darego."  
  
The girl across from her had a puzzled look on her face.

"What d'you want?" Alyssa mumbled, the tips of her fingers fumbling the cuff of her short sleeved dress.

The woman gave Alyssa a humorless, breathy laugh. The younger girl lifted her head up slightly at the sudden breath. It started to make her feel itchy under her skin and mind restless.

"I don't think you understand how serious this is, Alyssa," her tone sounding kinda belittling, maybe it's just how adults speak to those younger but either way Alyssa despises it.

"Oh, no, I get it— We're in here because some fucking nutter was gonna hurt me like he's done to all these other girls and we killed him in self defense which I think is better than him having another decade free before he's finally caught. We cleaned it up to cover up we were there then changed our appearance just in case anyone for some reason recognizes us and went to my Dad's. And that's when I realized he doesn't care about me! No one fucking cares about me–”

_Buzzing._

Footsteps, doors opening and closing, phones ringing.

"Hm?"

Alyssa lifted her head slowly, finally having direct eye contact with the Detective across from her.

She smacked her lips, "Guess not."

And the girl's hand reached for the pen that she just took notice was there, the pads of her fingers only touching the tip pointing towards her before Darego puts her fingers over it and slowly slides it out of Alyssa's grasp.

Alyssa leaned back in her chair, beginning to slouch down.

"Let's start with a few questions," she says, opening the folder she brought in.

It had lots of papers and photos, not as organized as she assumed it'd be. Then, the woman slid a photo towards her and pointed at the man in it. The man with the weird mustache and haircut.

"Do you know this man?"

Looking at it, in slight disgust, "No."

"Then, why were you at his house?"

"We found it when we were wondering around," Alyssa answers not understanding where this was exactly going.

"Who's 'we'?"

Alyssa opened her mouth, then quickly closed it, taking a second for words to actually leave her mouth then she says, "Me and James."

"I see. And whose idea was it to enter the house?" The detective asked, her hands clasped together on the desk while slightly leaning toward her.

Alyssa's brain stopped her from answering a millisecond before her mouth instinctually opened. Her mind quickly found and replayed what James was saying to her just a few hours ago.

"Say that I kidnapped you," James quickly spoke.

Their hearts rapidly beating as their time for deciding and escaping was slipping from their fingers. The last grains of sand falling to the top of the pile below. The top empty, the bottom filled. They're drowning in it. The time that is no longer for use.

It was suffocating, the extent of trouble they were in was settling in as the police got closer. It was actually..terrifying.

After killing the apparent professor, a lot of the crimes they committed and their squirming out of getting caught was a rush of adrenaline and/or couldn't be compared to murder, just a little bit of a downer that stealing was what would get them busted.

"What?" Alyssa squeaked, trying to process what she just heard.

"Yeah, tell them that. Tell them that I did it all. Then you'll be okay. Nothing will happen to you," James urged her, desperate for Alyssa's life after him to turn out okay. For it not to be spent in a cell because of what he did.

"No. No, no, we're going together!"

Alyssa was stubborn, James learned that this past week.

"Alyssa?"

Her eyes shot up from the picture of the man she apparently had her gaze on to the woman in front of her.

Detective Darego glanced at the picture she set in front of Alyssa and extended her hand out, her fingers over the edge of the photo pulling it back toward her. She put it on top of stack of what was in her folder, then closed it.

A few awkward seconds past, it feeling longer than it was.

"Alyssa." Teri's voice softened, not looking at her until after she said her name.

Alyssa slightly scrunched her eyebrows in disbelief, attentive to the Detective.

"What happened leading up to the murder?"

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more to this. if i'm truly inspired or if any of you want more, leave suggestions perhaps ?


End file.
